Mourning Crane
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: One of Crane's family died and Po decides to comfort him. It's very sweet and emotional.
1. The Sad Message

Mourning Crane

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The Sad Message

One day in the Jade Palace, Crane was meditating for a couple hours and thought some peaceful thoughts. A few minutes later, Zeng came into the palace and saw Shifu standing in the steps. He said, "Master Shifu."

He looked up and saw Zeng, looking a little upset. He asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"I got a message from one of Crane's relatives. From the looks of it, it's very serious." said Zeng.

"How serious?" asked Shifu.

"You should read it and see." said Zeng.

Shifu looked at the message and read: _Crane, something tragic has happened in our family. Remember your brother, Twitter? He died late last night. It's very sad. I think that it might be the most tragic thing that has happened before in our dynasty. I know you guys have gotten along so well, and I wished you would've spent his last days with him. He's a sweet and nice boy. So young, so full of spirit. How could this happen to us? Anyway, I hope all is well for you. Love, mother._

After reading the letter, Shifu looked very disturbed. He looked at Zeng and said, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Master Shifu. I'm just the messenger." said Zeng.

Shifu sighed heavily and then looked at Zeng and said, "Thank you. That'll be all."

Zeng flew away and Shifu was holding the letter. Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey and Viper were walking around looking for Shifu and they looked concerned. Mantis asked, "What's wrong, Master Shifu?"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Po.

"We've got a problem." said Shifu.

"Is it me?" asked Po.

Shifu glared at Po and said, "Nope. You're good."

"Is it me?" asked Mantis.

"Nope." said Shifu.

"What about me, Viper and Monkey?" asked Tigress.

"Not really. It's about Crane." said Shifu.

"What's wrong?" asked Viper.

Shifu sighed and passed the letter to the gang. After they read it, they were in complete shock. Monkey said, "I can't believe this."

"How could this happen?" asked Po.

"I don't know." said Shifu.

"Crane is gonna be devasted when he reads this." said Mantis.

"How are we gonna tell him?" asked Viper.

"We should send the note under Crane's door and he'll read it." said Shifu.

"I can't believe his brother died." said Monkey.

"I bet they were very close." said Po.

"They were." said Shifu.

The gang walked away knowing how Crane's gonna react from the letter. Shifu silently felt sorry for Crane, even though he doesn't show it.


	2. Breaking the News

Chapter 2: Breaking the News

A few hours later, Po and Shifu were walking towards the hall and wanted to talk to Crane. Shifu knocked on Crane's door and he said, "Come in."

Po and Shifu entered Crane's room, looking a little worried. Crane looked at them and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Are you okay?" said Po.

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?" asked Crane.

"Well, the thing is, Zeng sent us a letter from your family a couple of hours ago." said Shifu.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" asked Crane.

"Well, pretty much. Read it." said Po.

Po gave the letter to Crane and when he read it, he felt competely shocked and tried to keep it to Shifu. He looked at them and said, "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Crane." said Shifu.

"It's okay." said Crane.

Shifu felt as if Crane's eyes were gonna flow with tears and decided to leave the room. As he walked away, Po looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, Crane. I never realized that he was that special to you."

Crane's eyes were filled with tears and his voice started to crack. He said, "We were so close together and he was always there for me. Why did he have to leave me? Why did he leave me here alone?"

"You're not alone. You have us, remember? We're your friends." said Po.

"I guess you're right. It's just-- He was so nice, full of life and great sense of humor. Now he's gone." said Crane, tearfully.

"It's okay. You know I'm here for you, right?" asked Po.

Crane nodded his head and came to Po and hugged him. Crane started crying softly on Po's shoulder and he patted him on the back. Realizing his emotional pain, Po left the room leaving Crane to sit down, buried his head on his legs and started crying again. He felt angry and hurt inside knowing that there was something he could've done.


	3. Comforting Crane

Chapter 3: Comforting Crane

The next morning, Crane woke up and felt kinda depressed. Po saw him looking like a mess. He knew something was wrong. He's in mourning because of his loss. He came up to him and said, "You okay, Crane?"

"I'm fine. Just kind of... sad." said Crane.

"Still thinking about your brother?" asked Po.

Crane nodded his head and tries to keep the pain away from everyone else, including Shifu. Po can realize what's on his mind. He feels as if Crane is angry inside because of that loss. Po took Crane outside and decided to let out his inside anger.

Crane asked, "Why are we out here?"

"I thought maybe you feel angry inside after that tragedy that you might need to feel the urge to let it out." said Po.

Crane looked around and saw no one here. He said, "Nobody's here."

"That's good, so that gives you the freedom to sort of let out all the anger you have inside of you. " said Po.

Crane's eyes were filled with tears again as he started thinking about his brother. Po said, "You need to feel like you need to let it out and release everything to make you feel bad inside."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell me what to do." said Crane.

"Well, you sort of want to let out all your bad feelings and just scream out loud. Say, 'I'm angry!'" said Po.

"I'm angry!" exclaimed Crane.

"Louder, with more feeling! Say ,'I'm angry!'" exclaimed Po.

"I'M ANGRY!!!" screamed Crane.

"WHY?!" cried Po.

"Because we've always been close and we would always spend time together, just the two of us. He would always talk to me when I have a problem and he's always there to solve it for me. I feel as if he abdandoned me and left me here alone and it's just not fair!" exclaimed Crane, as he let down his knees and started sobbing.

Po put his paw around Crane's shoulder and said, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it feels good." Crane said.

"So, everytime you feel that way, just remember to let it out. You'll feel better after that." said Po.

Crane stared at Po and smiled to himself. He laughed softly and said, "I should've tried that years ago."

"The years are long over, unless you weren't hiding anything again." said Po.

Crane laughs and stood up. Po stood up also and put his hand on Crane's left shoulder. They walked back to Jade Palace, feeling a bit relaxed. Po looked at Crane and said, "You did a great job, kid."

"Thanks, Po. I've always thought of you as one of us." said Crane.

"Thanks, Crane." said Po.

Crane walked back to his room and Po did the same, only in his room. When he got inside, he stopped and saw Shifu standing there. He thought that he was in big trouble, but he smiled at him. Shifu said, "I saw you comforting Crane. He's never been like that before."

"Well, you know, you can't change what has happened and you definitely can't let anger get the best of you." said Po.

"Who taught you stuff like that?" asked Shifu.

"You did."

"Thank you. It's like that you're Crane's mentor." said Shifu.

"I am the Dragon Warrior, am I?" asked Po.

"Of course you are." said Shifu.

He saw the door opened and Mantis, Monkey, Tigress and Viper were there giving Crane some comfort. He smiled to himself and realized that he's gonna be okay.


	4. Attending the Funeral

Chapter 4: Attending the Funeral

A week later, Crane decided to see his brother one last time by going to his brother's funeral. He wanted to see where it was gonna be held at and when he found out that it was somewhere in China, he thought that he should go.

Mantis, Po, Monkey, Viper, Tigress and Shifu were standing in the front of the door. Crane saw them and said, "What's up?"

"Well, we thought that maybe you should see your brother one last time, so we're going to the funeral with you." said Mantis.

"And you can't go without us." said Po.

"You guys. It would mean the world to me if you guys came to my brother's funeral." said Crane.

"Anything for you, we do it for you." said Monkey.

"When is it?" asked Crane.

"I think in a few hours." said Shifu.

Later on, they went into another temple somewhere in China and saw Crane's relatives and close friends there. When they saw that Crane's here, they were very excited. Alongside Po, Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five members , they were very surprised.

"Crane. How are you?" asked a young bird.

"Doing great, Miley." said Crane.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your brother. He's very awesome." said Miley, a blue and yellow bird, hazel eyes, female, a little taller.

"Thank you." said Crane.

Miley saw the Furious Five members and felt starstruck. She came towards one of them and she said, "You guys are like, my biggest fans ever. I always dreamt of meeting you. Crane is so lucky to have friends like you."

"Thanks. We rock." said Mantis.

"Yes, we all 'rock.'" said Shifu.

"What's his deal?" asked Miley.

"You don't want to know. He's always like that." said Crane.

Two birds came over and saw Crane looking very content. They both came behind him and said, "Crane-man!"

Crane looked behind and saw his twin cousins, Buzz and Rogen. Buzz, male bird, yellow and red feathers, green eyes and thinner, stared at him and said, "How's it going, Crane?"

"Doing okay, I guess." said Crane.

"Is this the Furious Five that my cousin's been famous for?" asked Rogen, a little chubby, blue eyes, red and green feathers and male bird.

"Yep, that's them." said Crane.

"You guys are AWESOME!" exclaimed Rogen.

"Thanks, we get that a lot." said Po.

"You're the Dragon Warrior?" asked Buzz.

"That's me." said Po.

"You look much bigger in your action figures." said Buzz.

"Only ginormously massively huge!" exclaimed Rogen.

Po chuckled anonymously and said, "Thanks. I get that sometimes."

"Buzz has a massive crush on Tigress." said Rogen.

"Since when?" asked Buzz.

"You have a poster of her on the wall." said Rogen.

"So? She's just hot, man." said Buzz.

Tigress laughed softly and said, "You guys are cute."

Buzz and Rogen both laughed nervously and said, "Thank you. Which one?"

"She said me." said Rogen.

"No, she said me." said Buzz.

"You both are cute." said Crane.

"He's right."

"Anyway, thanks for coming, man. We appreciate it." said Rogen.

"I would do the same for you guys." said Crane.

"You guys are so lucky to have a friend like Crane." said Buzz.

"We're lucky, too." said Monkey.

A few minutes later, they all sat down and the service began. The gang looked at Crane's brother. Tigress said, "Your brother looks beautiful."

"Thank you." said Crane.

Later on, they were starting to say good things about Twitter. Crane was crying softly though he wanted to hide it from Shifu. Later on, Buzz and Rogen were asked to sing a song for Twitter. The song started to play and they both started to sing together. They said, "This song is dedicated to our good relative, Twitter. May he be remembered."

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you_

_In the air_

_(yeah)_

_I'm not afraid_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cause I can't turn mine off_

_Oh, (yeah, yeah) oh_

_I can't pretend_

_That this is a rehearsal for the real thing_

_Because it's not_

_And I know we're young_

_I can't help feeling what I'm feeling_

_I won't talk_

_Some things are meant to be and will be there_

_When the time is right_

_Even though I know that_

_I swear I wish you were tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cause I can't turn mine off_

_Oh, yeah_

_I like what's happening to me_

_Oh, yeah_

_Nothing else to say_

_Oh, oh yeah_

_Somebody finally got to me_

_Carry me away_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cause I can't turn mine off_

_Oh-oh, yeah, yeah_

_(We'll be together, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)_

_Ah oh_

_I'm not alone _

_Even when we're apart I feel you_

Everyone gave out a standing ovation and they were cheering and clapping, standing up for that song. Buzz said, "This was for you, Twitter."

"He may be gone, but he won't be forgotten." said Rogen.

A few hours later, Crane was asked to speak his final words to his brother. He said, "Twitter has been my favorite member of my family. If it wasn't for him and his support, I wouldn't be even in the Furious Five. I'm so lucky to have such a role like him in my life. We would do everything together, hang out together and he helps me and I help him. Even though we had our ups and downs, we've always got through it. To this day, I wouldn't trade him for anyone else here. I've seen you in my dreams and I wish I could've spent your last days with me. For now, I can't wait to go to sleep and think of you."

"Thank you, Crane." said the minister.

Shifu and Po went to him for some comfort and support. Shifu said, "He must've been a great brother."

"He is, Master Shifu." said Crane.

"Now you can remember all the good times you've had with him." said Po.

"Just imagine, when you die, you'll join him." said Shifu.

"That would be amazing." said Crane.

"Just remember, we're all gonna be here for you, no matter what." said Po.

"Thanks, guys." said Crane.

That song was from Ashley Tisdale called "We'll Be Together." I felt that it would be very sweet to add this. 


	5. Good Feelings

Chapter 5: Good Feelings

A few hours later, Crane was back in Jade Palace, watching the sunset go down and looking at the sky, thinking of Twitter.

Po walked in and decided to check on him. He said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." said Crane.

"You know, I never had any brothers or sisters. I was an only child who's taken in by a duck. So it's just me and my dad. Coming here every time, it's like I've already got brothers and sisters. I can get along with you guys easily." said Po.

"So do we. We've been like family, haven't we?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, we have." said Po.

"Hey, Po? Thanks for helping me out in my time of need. If it wasn't for you, I would've been depressed and moody. Thanks for getting the smile back on my face again." said Crane.

"Anything for you, I do it for you." said Po.

"Thank you." said Crane.

"What are you doing?" asked Po.

"Looking at the sky and watching the sunset." said Crane.

"You like to watch the sunset?" Po asked.

"I've been doing that when I was young. In my free time, I love to watch the sunset because it helps me to get some peace. Today, I feel comforted and peaceful already. All because of you." said Crane.

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have a friend like you in my life." said Po.

Crane laughs softly and said, "Thanks. Same to you."

Po put his hand on his heart on said, "Thanks. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm okay."

"Well, I'll be outside if you need me." said Po.

"All right." said Crane.

Po walked away, leaving Crane to watch the sun go down. When the thought of Twitter came in his mind, he decided to sing a song of his own since his brother's passing.

_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough_

_Just try to keep my spirits up_

_When there's no point in grieving_

_Doesn't matter anyway_

_Words could never make me stay_

_Words will never take my place_

_when I know that you're leaving_

_Try to leave a light on when you're gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

_One I can feel at night_

_A light, a fire to keep me warm_

_Try to leave a light on when you're gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night, you can look inside_

_I won't feel so alone_

_You know we've been down that road_

_What seems like a thousand times before_

_My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons_

_That roll out underneath my heels_

_And I don't know how bad it feels_

_To leave the only one that you have ever believed in_

_Try to leave a light on when you're gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

_One I can feel at night_

_A light, a fire to keep me warm_

_Try to leave a light on when you're gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night, you can look inside_

_I won't feel so alone_

_Ooh, yeah....._

_Sometimes it feels like we've run of out luck_

_When the signal keeps on breaking up_

_When the wires cross in my brain_

_You'll start my heart again_

_When I come along_

_Yeah...._

_Try to leave a light on when you're gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

_One I can feel at night_

_A light, a fire to keep me warm_

_Try to leave a light on when you're gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night, you can look inside_

_I won't feel so alone_

_Try to leave a light on when you're gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night, you can look inside_

_I won't feel so alone..._

Crane looked up at the sky and realizes that Twitter deserves to be in a better place and that there is a place that will still be with him... in his heart, forever. He stayed there for 5 minutes and went back in feeling happy and safe.

That song was from David Cook called "Light On." That song ROCKS!! Anyway, it's a good happy ending. Tell me if you liked it! 


End file.
